The Luckiest
by HeadinCloud
Summary: What happens when Josh asks Ron to write a song for him and his band to play for Kim at the Home Coming dance? Based on the song "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds


This is my first song for my hopefully soon to be 'collection' of kp song fics. I am only choosing the best songs. And no they will not all be K/R, its just I thought I should start off with one that was. I am going to update this every so often, sometimes more frequent than others. If you really want to get the feel for some of these I really recommend you download these songs or something. This first one is one of my personal favorites of all time. ..............................  
  
Song-The Luckiest Artist-Ben Folds Five FF type- short story ..........................................Monday 3:15pm  
  
He stood beside the unfamiliar locker waiting patiently, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. His patience was running thin, he had been standing in that same spot for fifteen minutes. What could that pretty boy, Josh Mankey, want from him? Besides possibly his best friend's phone number. He brushed a blonde lock gone askew from his vision, to find a rather hurried looking young man walking his way. He cast a mild smile, greeting the boy with a 'no hard feelings' look.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron! I meant to get here sooner, but..," The boy scrambled for a sincere apology while still trying to remain nonchalant.  
  
Ron cast a hand to his fellow man's shoulder with a leisurely look in his eyes, simply trying to calm his nerves, "Don't worry about it Mankey, just glad to give my fellow compadre a hand. So what's the dealy?"  
  
Josh's face flushed for a moment of silent embarrassment, but he forced a serene look to cast over eventually. He nervously rubbed the backside of his neck, trying to ease into the subject without shaking any ground, "Well the thing is...I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
  
Ron triumphantly smiled, a look of superiority settling nicely in his eyes, "A favor?" He questioned with apathy seeping from his lips. If he were to act honestly he would have been drooling at the information being dolled out in front of him, but for the simple display of being imperturbable, he kept a mild tone to his body language.  
  
"Yeah, a favor. I was wondering if you could write me a song. You know, for my band?" A pleading leap of faith shown over Josh's handsome facial features.  
  
"A song? You want me to write a song? For you're band?" Ron flew a hand into the air trying to motion with exaggerated expression the absurdity of the question, "Dude, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed?"  
  
Josh began to lean against his locker trying to console in it his lost battle, "Please, I've seen your writing, it's amazing." Ron shot a cocked eye at Josh, "Since when have you seen my writing? You're not even in my English class." Josh gave an unsure laugh and told Ron with a lack of conversational grace, "I'm your teacher's student aid. I correct your papers all the time." A look of amusement glared in Ron's eyes, "Really? So you're the one who keeps down grading my papers." Ron crossed his arms heavily over his chest pointing a stray hand in accusation at Josh.  
  
Josh immediately stepped forward, "The only reason I did is because you have some serious grammar and spelling issues. If you just took some time to look over your papers you'd be solid." Ron eyes shot at Josh in allegation, "Since when is that stuff all that important?" Josh lashed back in defense, "Hey don't look at me, you're the one who spelled Garbage, g-a- r-b-a-j."  
  
Josh shook his head forgetfully, shaking off his frustration as well, "Listen, the point is I need you to write me a song. My band has been in sort of a funk, and were supposed to play at Home Coming this Friday, and..." Josh bent his head cowardly in defeat, "Never mind."  
  
A feeling of sympathy clouded through out Ron's heart, tugging him into the ethical direction, "What?" Josh looked away attempting to deviate from the failed effort, "It's just....listen the thing is, it's not just a regular old song I want you to write for me, it's...." Ron leaned in with expectant eyes trying to penetrate Josh's mind, "Never mind, this is stupid. I'm sorry I wasted your time."  
  
Ron pleaded, "No! Dude, you can't not tell me now! What is it?" Josh sincerely wanted more than anything to forget his failed attempt, but he pulled himself back into the conversation anyhow, "Well, you see the thing is, I kinda wanted to write a song for..Kim." Completely thrown of track, Ron cast a thick look of 'who the heck do you think you are?'  
  
Josh tried to comply with Ron's obvious detest, "Just listen, you know that slump I said my band has been in. Well, that slump has been there every since we got together. We can write the music okay, it's the lyrics that kill us. And I really wanted to dedicate a song to Kim at the dance, but I just can't think of a way to put down in words how I feel." Ron's tried desperately to shake any looks of resistance he might have been throwing Josh's way, "Well...I dunno?"  
  
Josh begged quietly, trying not to stir any undesired attention, "Please Ron! You're a genius...with words." Josh looked at Ron expectantly not receiving any reaction, "Come on Ron, can't you just do this one thing for me? We're friends aren't we?" Ron smirked at Josh's pathetic attempt to gain his compliance, but in a way had to sympathize with him. Ron thought to himself 'since when are we friends?'  
  
Ron nodded, and asked hesitantly, "Well, I guess I could try--" Josh sank and almost seemed to melt with joy, he smiled, "Awe, thanks buddy. I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Ron shook a reminding finger Josh's way, "But don't get sore if it's not good enough or something." Josh laughed, "Trust me, I wont. Well see you later, and thanks!" Ron simply smiled and watched Josh walk away with a regained confidence.  
  
.......................................................12:11AM That night...  
  
Ron sat in his bed pondering thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more he strained his creativity. Thoughts repeatedly popped in and out of his mind. He held a notebook in his grip and a pencil in his other hand. He thought back, his eyes receding upward in thought process. He tapped his pencil antsily on his paper. He wasn't sure he could pull this off. It was a sensitive subject. After all, just recently he had been playing around with the thought of Kim as more than a friend in his head. The thought seemed absurd, but something told him it wasn't.  
  
He sat his pencil down along with the notebook and rubbed his temples, "Come on think! What does Josh think of Kim?" He gripped his pencil tightly and began tapping it upon his forehead. His mind a showed a big blank. What would he tell Josh? He knew he wouldn't be sore, but boy could that boy pull your guilt strings. He eyed the paper with agitation filling his fingers holding the pencil. He loudly breathed to his pencil, "Come on! Make words!"  
  
He brainstormed for the next hour, but continued to come out with nothing more than a line or two that didn't seem to be able to fit anywhere just right. He whined aloud in his bed, "What does Josh think of Kim?" He had been asking himself this question so many times it seemed like more of a riddle. Ron came to grips with what had to be done, he had to write this song from his own perspective, not Josh's. It would be difficult, but he'd have to get through it. Ron didn't feel he had much in the world, so he figured his word was something he should cherish, and if that meant doing this for Josh, than so be it. He asked himself a question one more time, this time with a new intent, "What do I think of Kim?"  
  
It only took seconds before words came streaming from his pencil. His thoughts and feelings poured through his hand and out onto the paper. The darkest thoughts that lay unused in the back of his head came forth and confronted him. Each word, each letter, every dot of the pencil on every single 'i' made him grow weak with vulnerability. He felt a cold sweat soak down his brow, but he ignored it. He simply stayed focused, his eyes never leaving his paper. Words from places he never knew existed came popping into his mind, phrases that made his heart quake spelled clearly out on his paper what he felt. For some reason he could only imagine a piano playing the song. Guitar's and drums seemed too repulsive for a song that meant so much to him. It really nipped at his mind, the thought that his feelings would be played to some loud guitar. Sure he loved rock 'n roll, but not when it came to this topic. He brought his thoughts back to the paper. He hated these feelings that seemed to come out of nowhere. They stung his mind. He had planned on keeping these thoughts and feelings locked up in the depths of his mind for cobwebs to gather around for all eternity. He hoped maybe they'd fade, but like any item cast into storage, it would always be there. And he knew it more than he even knew himself. .................................................. Wednesday 11:25am  
  
Ron had finally finished the song, he was thankful to have that mess out of his hair. He had prepared with two copies just incase he lost one, so that he would not let Josh down. He scrambled through his locker, books and trash falling on his head. He reached for a book set in the back, the ones you need always seemed to be in the back. He reached in and threw the books and trash that had fallen back in, and shut the locker stubbornly behind him. A familiar face came strolling towards him, setting a feeling of content in his mind.  
  
"Hey Ron." The girl smiled with emerald eyes twinkling his way, "Hey Kim." He replied, his lay back façade taking over and settling nicely with the girl. Kim grinned giddily while slightly bouncing in expectation, "Aren't you psyched for Home Coming!?" Ron gave a half smile, he looked as if his mind were somewhere distant. "Yeah." His answer lacked authenticity, but she let it slide seeing the glazed look of wandering thoughts hanging in his eyes. She continued, hoping to draw his attention back to earth, "I got the best dress yesterday. It's going to kick the stuffing out of anything Bonnie's gonna be wearing! I can't wait to see the look on her face."  
  
Ron continued to smile, and drew his interest into the conversation, "Kim you don't need a pretty dress to look better than Bonnie." Kim flushed slightly, "Thanks Ron." She covered her cheeks slightly until the embarrassment wore off. Kim giggled and continued, "Well, I am so amped! Did you know that Josh is going to be playing?" Ron hid behind a grimace, and scoffed sarcastically, "Whoo hoo." Kim narrowed her eyes in frustration, "Well I for one plan on getting at least one dance in with him, unless Bonnie gets one too. Than I'll get two!"  
  
Ron laughed and added, "You do realize Josh is gonna be too busy playing to dance with you?" Kim smirked, "Well, whatever. I'll still get to see him play." Ron turned towards the traffic flowing in the busy hallway, "Well, I better get going KP, I'll—." Ron bumped shoulder with a burly looking teen wearing bulky football gear, which sent him crashing to the floor. Books and paper scattered everywhere in a flight of confusion. The football player on the other hand had hardly been jounced from stability. The teen shot Ron a glare and added thickly with an artificial toughness, "Hey! Watch where I'm going!" A pretty girl clung to the football player's shoulder and laughed boisterously.  
  
Ron scrambled out of the boy's way, and lightly with a mix of confusion and fear apologized, "sorry..." Kim bent down to help her fallen companion. "Are you all right?" Ron brushed it off with a smile, "Yay, I'm fine." Kim groaned irritably, "What a jerk!" they scrambled through his papers and books shoving them back into his backpack. Ron felt a slight air of embarrassment cast over himself. It was never fun to have your friend watch you back cowardly out of a situation. He became self-conscious quickly and began to gather his things in a rush, praying to flee the scene quickly so not show any vulnerability to the other students.  
  
He scurried and brought himself upright. He brushed himself off, and watched Kim fond over him for a moment, "Are you sure you're alright?" Ron covered all emotions with a smile and a light chuckle, "Don't worry about it KP. Listen I got to go. Flip side!" He turned speedily in the other direction not bothering to even look back.  
  
Kim smiled, there was something about that goofy boy that could always bring a smile to her face. It was comfort in a way. She turned back towards her locker, red hair following bouncily behind her, when a loud crackle was heard beneath her foot. She bent down to find a stray paper, most likely from Ron's backpack that had gone askew from the collision. Like anything Ron possessed in that cluttered excuse for a book bag, it was tattered, crinkled and worn at the edges. She took a closer look at the paper. It was a poem. Her eyes grew luminescent with curiosity, subconsciously something told her to mind her own business, but she quickly threw two jade eyes at the paper.  
  
The title read, 'The Luckiest'. In chicken scratches which Ron had enough nerve to call writing, Kim translated the messy hieroglyphic-like writing into English. She could tell by the lack of formality put into the heading and appearance of the paper it wasn't for school. Kim had never thought Ron to be the type to write poems, at least not off free will. She only scanned the first part when the bell rang, causing her to jump abruptly. She calmed her startled self, and decided she shouldn't be snooping through her best friend's business anyway. She folded it several ways, and placed it into her pocket. The curiosity still bit at her, so she figured she'd keep it around for a couple of days, just in case she changed her mind and decided it was worth reading.  
  
.................................same day  
  
Ron turned down the hall, skidding and almost losing balance for a moment. He was glad to have fled the scene of his mortification. He walked down the new hallway, full of oblivious faces and familiar places. Suddenly Josh came rushing towards him from behind, a panic like expression over his face. "Ron, did you write the song for me?!" he tried to ask without sounding pushy, but failed.  
  
Ron smiled, a very lax expression coming to his face, "Chill Mankey, I got the song." Josh sighed heavily, wanting to flat out give Ron a big bear hug of gratitude, but held off for the simple fact that he was too 'cool' to show that much appreciation. He simply smiled, his lips curly into a feature, which was well known as one of his many selling points. Ron shuffled through his disorderly pack and found one piece of paper, this one typed. He figured he should give Mankey the copy that was at least legible. He passed the paper to Josh, and began to gloat aloud, "And if I do say so myself, this song will knock her and every girl at the dance off their feet!"  
  
Josh smiled, his eyes scanning wildly across the paper, his smile growing larger by the second. Josh's eyes deviated from the paper, an amazed look of wonder thrown thickly on his face, "Wow! This is..." he clapped a hand to his bleached tips in bewilderment, "AMAZING!" Ron quickly grew modest in the eyes of the compliment, "really?" It was obvious to anyone that his previous boast was an ingenuine one. Ron half expected Josh to cry from the way his eyes lit up at the song. Josh repeated in a whisper of amazement, "Wow!"  
  
Ron simply smiled, it was wonderful to be complimented instead of taunted, "Whoever you wrote this about must really be something special!" Ron tried to deviate from the topic, "Yeah, they're cool. So anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor ,Josh?" Josh looked up from the song finally, and cocked his head. He was eternally in Ron's debt so he figured the least he could do was listen "Shoot."  
  
Ron continued, "Well, you know how you're going to write the music. Don't use any guitars or drums or any junk like that, only use the piano. I don't know why, but it's just something I really thought would fit." Josh inquired with quick detestation, "We don't have a pianist." Ron dug his eyes into Josh's conscience. "Well, we do have a keyboard player, I guess he could set it to grand piano." Ron smiled victoriously having one the battle, "Thanks."  
  
Josh grinned and shook it off, "No problem. And thanks Ron, I couldn't have asked for a better song." Ron immediately took the compliment and cherished it, he needed all the praise he could get. The boys departed and a bell rang. Ron walked off towards Chemistry class, with a song in his heart. His song.  
  
......................................Friday 11:00pm (Homecoming)  
  
Kim stepped out of her parents car, escorted by a boy with a corn flowered head of hair. Kim's dress clung to all the right places, while still leaving a modest look about it. Black cloth hung down to her ankles, and a slit went up one side revealing one sultry leg. Ron wore a tux, which went rather well with his unconventional features. Kim turned to her parents, "Thanks mom and dad. I'll see you guys later." Her father pointed a finger and a look of sternness cast over his face, "Remember Kimmie, no boys!"  
  
The auburn beauty chuckled and turned to her father sarcastically, "I wouldn't dream of it." Mrs. Possible leaned of her father and waved eagerly, "Have fun kids." The car drove away leaving Kim and Ron in silence. Kim had still forgotten to return the poem she had found. Secretly she never intended on returning it. She was still playing with the idea of actually reading it. She had it stuffed in her purse, just to fool herself that maybe she might return it to him that night. It was poem after all.  
  
They made their way up the steps, two friends embarking on the night of their lives. Immediately Kim was greeted by Tara and another cheerleader, both equally drooling over her dress, "Kim you look amazing!" Tara fond over the dress, secretly coveting it as she eyed it approvingly. Tara turned to Ron, "You look nice too Ron." He smiled and shook the compliment, knowing it was a simple pleasantry.  
  
A brunette girl broke through the two cheerleaders admiring the red head's fortune in beauty. She quipped with a lazy, apathetic look on her face, "That's some dress you got there Kim. Too bad it's on you, otherwise I'd say it was nice." The brunette quickly accepted a smug look. Her eyes embedded into Kim's, locking a deep hate. Kim laughed lightly at the girls retort, trying to take it lightly "Bonnie you're so funny. Well you probably have a date to get back to? Oh, that's right, you don't have a date." Bonnie returned the lighthearted response with a teeth gritting slur of anger, "Well I'd rather be dateless than out with the school loser!" Kim's fist shook at her side, "Ron is NOT a loser!" Bonnie smirked, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." She walked into the distance, her waste swaying with confidence.  
  
Kim growled, "I cannot believe her, she is so--." Ron lowered Kim's shoulders which were rapidly rising as was her anger, "Chill Kim. Let's just have some fun, don't let her ruin you're night. You know that's just what she wants." Kim lowered her head, and admitted to his knowledge's accuracy. "Sorry."  
  
A loud guitar solo was being played a smooth voice came over the gymnasium, causing Kim's eyes to light up. She turned her head expectantly towards the stage to find a Josh Mankey singing into the microphone. Ron noticed his friend's eyes deviate and glue to something distant. A slight hint of jealousy shown lightly on Ron's face. Kim turned back towards him, almost gasping for breath, "Oh my Gosh! He's singing! That's so cute!" Ron had to admit that Josh's singing was quite exceptional. Kim jumped up like a crazed boy band fan, and screamed quietly into her hands.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and took Kim's hand, "Well, let's not let this music go to waste." Kim laughed once more, her interests turning back to her friend. They made their way out towards the dance floor. Neither one could take dancing seriously, but at the same time, we're fully engulfed in the beat. Lights blazed passed and twirled around them. The world seemed to disappear outside of the two as they continued into the dance. Both of the two equally having a good time. Smiles and laughs unheard from the music where received from one friend to the other. The same guitar, which had started the song off, began to play once more, slowly declining in sound. Ron twirled Kim into a leaning position parallel to the ground, but held her in his arms so that she would not continue her plummet. The two laughed once the song had come to an end.  
  
Kim looked up at Ron, who looked about as out of breathe as a person could get. But a broad smile shown widely across his face. Clearly he was having as much fun as her. Ron returned her to an adjacent position to him. Kim smiled, her eyes entwining in her friends. Something very different lay in his eyes that night, and though she couldn't put her finger on it, she loved it all the same. For half a second she could have sworn she was dancing with a crush, not a friend. The thought was spit out of her mind immediately once it had entered. Ron felt his hands perspire. He couldn't stop starring into the sea of Emerald held in her eyes. Another song started up, which abruptly shook the two out of their daze. Kim turned her face away shyly. Ron chuckled uncomfortably and began to start a painfully obvious pull for deviation from the moment, "That was pretty fun, huh?" The auburn girl laughed, an awkward air about her voice clung to the walls, and embraced both of there bodies. "Yeah." Was Kim's only response. Zita came through, a tall brunette boy standing beside her, breaking the uncomfortable situation, "You guys look great out there." Zita's eyes lit with irritation, "You're lucky Kim, you're date can actually dance. That is without stepping on your feet about five thousand times in the process." She indirectly shot the comment at the brunette. He pleaded, "I said I was sorry." Zita dismissed the comment, she had only been half joking, "Well, hope you guys are having fun." Her date retorted quietly to himself, "Maybe I wouldn't step on your feet if they weren't always in the way." Zita spun around towards her date, "What did you say!" He backed away cowardly, "nothing." They both walked away, having a half-hearted argument growing between them. Zita waved and was gone.  
  
Kim and Ron were both equally glad to have had the interruption. Neither Kim nor Ron had a single display of discomfort after that moment. As the night progressed they began to dance more, and become more relaxed. Both figured the moment was faulty, and probably spurred from something unrelated. As the night wound to a near end, Kim drew her attention to Josh. Each note he sang sent a chill up her spine, if only he had written one of those songs about her. They didn't have the best lyrics, but the point was clear enough. She admired him from the drink table, a dazed look cast over her eyes. Ron stood behind Kim and admired the clock in the gymnasium, which read 12:45pm. The dance was about ready to end Ron figured, when Josh's voice shot through the microphone once more, this time talking.  
  
He smiled loosely into the audience, Kim's interest was immediately grabbed once she saw him look directly at her. Kim turned to Ron, "Is he looking at me?!" Ron nodded, knowing this would probably be the highlight of the dance for her. Heck, it was probably the highlight of her life. He couldn't help smile, knowing Kim was happy. She turned her attention back to him, "Well, we've had a really great time playing for you guys tonight. I can't believe it's already time to wrap it up." His eyes never left Kim's, and every girl in the gym noticed. "Well, I'm gonna end this dance, with a dedication. With a song I wrote." Ron cringed at the comment, but subtly let it go. He tried to embrace Kim's happiness, but his was quickly running thin. Was Josh really going to go through with this? For some reason it all seemed like a dream until just than. He had never actually believed Josh would play it, that he would be in this moment, watching Kim drool over his words, played by that guy.  
  
Josh smirked and gave a phony laugh, causing every girl to sigh with light exasperation. He continued his spurious rant, "This is for a girl that I've had my eye on for as long as I can remember." The keyboard began to play behind him in grand piano style. Ron cringed once more, boy it was corny, but Kim bought every word. He smiled to himself, "And I hope she feels the same way about me, that I do about her." His eyes still never left Kim, and it was painfully obvious that they never intended to. Josh pulled the mic from its place, "This one's for you Kim Possible." Her eyes went aflame with joy. She clapped two hands to her mouth, almost not believing what was happening. A smile was detected beneath her hands, and Josh saw it.  
  
Ron felt his heart sink as the piano (keyboard really...whatever) grew louder, it was just how he imagined it. Tears welted in his eyes, and threatened to fall. He never imagined this would be so painful. How could Josh do this? Rob him of his feelings, and put a label on it, and call it his! Josh began precisely on key.  
  
I don't get many things right the first time In fact, I am told that a lot Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls Brought me here  
  
And where was I before the day That I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it everyday And I know  
  
That I am I am I am The luckiest  
  
Kim's eyes were soft and lovingly starring into Josh's. He returned the look by accepting it, and letting her stare settle nicely in his eyes. The connection felt real, and made Kim feel as if she were hovering just above the ground. She felt light, as did Ron who stood cowering just behind her as she stepped forward towards Josh in wild fascination. Ron heard his words and saw Kim's face. It wasn't fare, those were his thoughts and his feelings, and he wanted them back. He had kept them locked away so long he had forgotten how important they were. His feelings. He never was one to show authentic emotion, he always hid it beneath a thick layer of jokes and smiles. But for all the times he had replaced a tear with a chuckle, a kiss with a goodbye, and a song with a dance, he never intended to forget the replaced. The dark hid his face underneath a sea of shadows, and it seemed he was cast even further into the shadows every time Kim took a step forward. He was being cast into obscurity, and it made his heart sink and his lungs collapse. He suddenly felt as if he was struggling for air. A sick feeling came over him as he held back tears from lost passion. Not lost, stolen. Josh continued with a sincere look of desire in his eyes.  
  
What if I'd been born fifty years before you, In a house, on a street, where you lived? Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike Would I know?  
  
And in a white sea of eyes I see one pair that I recognize And I know  
  
That I am I am I am The luckiest The song seemed familiar in a way. As if she had heard it or felt it before. She dismissed her intuition and glided towards Josh, and watched his graceful wondering into her mind. The more she thought about it the more it stung her conscience, it was so familiar and yet so distant. Ron remained beside the punch bowl, cowering in writhing pain. He knew what line was coming next, and he couldn't bare to hear it. He had memorized every last word and sentence in the song, and he knew he couldn't bare it. He wouldn't stay, he couldn't stay. But he forced himself, curiosity and pain both colliding in his head as the line scorched his heart and set it aflame with pain. The line cut through him like butter.  
  
I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you!  
  
The enthusiasm Josh had invoked sent chills down Ron's spine. Finally a tear escaped his eye, he was headed for something he simply couldn't handle. A breakdown. He removed himself from the punch table, and ran sprinting out of the gymnasium. No one noticed, every student and teacher was engulfed in the passion of the song. He ran towards the side of the building, which cascaded a set of stairs. He didn't bother to walk any further, he sat upon the first step. His tears poured profusely into the night for no one to hear, or every know existed. He put his hands over his face, trying to console in them his pain. He began to breathe in sharp jagged breaths, the confusion and frustration and all the pain just wouldn't let go. He couldn't bare to know that soon Kim would be in Josh's arms. Admiring Josh for HIS thoughts and feelings, for HIS pain and exasperation. All the love that had gone into that song that one fatal night he had written it grabbed hold of him and sent him careening into more tears. If only Kim knew, if only she knew.  
  
..............................Back inside the gymnasium  
  
Kim's steps became unsure and lacked genuine confidence, by the time this one heart wrenching lyric had been said she knew she had for sure heard or seen this before. The more she thought about it some of the lyrics didn't even match Josh in the slightest, how could he have written it. She wanted to believe these were Josh's words, but she couldn't let herself lead into something false. She clutched her purse, when suddenly she remembered. Her purse! Her eyes for the first time through out the song deviated from Josh's. He didn't seem to mind, and she didn't seem to notice and she scrambled through her purse. She pulled out the paper, with the hardly legible writing, reading 'The Luckiest'. She felt her heart jump into the back of her throat, as the paino played into the stillness between lines. Josh hadn't written this, it was...Ron!  
  
She looked up at Josh who had set his attention back to the crowd seeing as Kim had turned her interest to her purse. She turned around, only to find that Ron was nowhere to be found. The punch table was lonesome, and left no sign of him or his departure. Her eyes darted around the room, to the ajar gymnasium door. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that that was where she'd find him. She nonchalantly jogged from the scene, this time the entire student body's attention was drawn. They all wondered and eventually Josh made his way to the red hair following the teen beauty, which ran out the gym door. He continued though, keeping a cool look about his face that was easily bought by everyone.  
  
Kim felt the night air tingle passed her face, her eyes darted from corner to corner. She walked only a few steps to find Ron. He sat upon the steps outside the gym, it sent a knife through her heart. He was crying, and not just crying, sobbing profusely. She quickly walked to his aid, but he didn't seem to notice her standing behind him. She asked with concern flooding her voice, "Ron?! Are you alright?" Ron shot up from his hunched over sitting position, trying to turn his tears into a smile. But he knew it had been to late. "Yeah, KP...I'm fine." His reassurance to her lacked authenticity, but he truly wished it hadn't. He sniffed a couple of times and wipe an arm passed his eyes removing any offending tears which threatened to fall. Kim knelt beside him, and than sat down next to him. She brushed an auburn lock from her face and looked at him. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him cry for anything real. She had seen him cry in fear, or physical pain, but never in emotional pain. The knife in her heart churned painfully as she placed an arm around him, "You don't sound fine."  
  
Ron was quick to hide his emotions he had been doing it all his life, and it came as second nature. His voice returned to normal, and the distraught tone was lost, "No really KP. You should really go back. I mean Mankey probably spent a lot of time on that song for you." Kim was amazed at the speed in which Ron had formed a faulty recovery from his emotional breakdown. His façade only lasted so long, he could feel a frown forming. When he notice Kim's eyes pleading at his frown, he quickly turned a smile on that would have fooled any person into believing he had recovered. But Kim stayed, "Ron, I know that you..." Ron interrupted her quickly, "Listen KP. You have to listen to the rest of that song. I know if I had written that song, I would sure like you to hear it. I mean, he probably poured every emotion he had into it, and its probably killing him to know that you'll never even hear end of it."  
  
His smile crossed a border into authenticity for a moment. Kim smiled back, only a true friend would deny their own happiness just for her. She pulled the paper from her purse, and handed it to Ron. Ron recognized it immediately, and frowned, "Kim, where'd you get this? I mean..." Kim smiled with a knowing look about her face, "I still haven't read it. I mean, I skimmed the title, and some other stuff, but you know. I never really got to read the rest." Ron still frowned, he had truly wanted Kim to be happy. He brought a smile to his face as Kim continued though, "Could you read the rest? I really want to hear the rest." Ron's smile grew genuine once more, and he continued the song from where he had last heard it. He didn't attempt to sing, he simple said it, but the feeling came through.  
  
Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties And one day passed away in his sleep  
  
Ron looked up at Kim, in between the stanza. Kim smiled, his modesty showing point blank on his face, "Go on." She urged him with her eyes. He dropped his back to the paper, and continued.  
  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days And passed away (pause) I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong!  
  
This was right. This was where these words belonged, right there, coming out of his mouth. And for once he was man enough to say them. He felt his mind shift from modesty to admiration. That was what he felt, he admired Kim. He was her secret admirer, except now it was no longer secret. He took her hands, and looked into her eyes, the entire moment feeling simply right. He was right for her, and she was right for him. She looked back into his eyes, a tear descended from joy that lifted his heart so high he felt as if the only thing holding him down to earth, was her smooth hands conjoining with his. He preceded the final lyrics, a stain of blatant love across his face.  
  
That I know  
  
That I am I am... I am... The luckiest.......  
  
Another tear descended from her eye, as one did from Ron's. They had never planned for this to happen, but it seemed fate had something different than they had expected. Her green eyes sunk within his, as she drew herself closer, the night air capturing them in a swirl of wind embracing them both with chills of emotion. Lips came together, as she settled her body tightly next to his. A warm feeling filled within them, as the two friends joined into a unity of one. Though their lips separated, there body's stayed snuggly beside one another. Kim wrapped two loving arms around him, and buried her head into his shoulder. A silent oath was taken to one another that night, that though never spoken, was known to both of them. Ron smiled into the distance. If all his days went wrong, he'd think about that night...it went right.  
  
The end ............................................  
  
That was the longest one chapter story....and only one chapter story I have ever written. I really hope you enjoyed it. I put a LOT of effort into it. Please review, and yes flames are expectable. So make sure you listen to that Ben Folds song. It's one of my favorite songs of all time. If you are a fan of Maroon5, you may know that they were once called 'Kara's Flowers', well the last line of this song fic was actually from one of their songs called 'if you only knew.' That's another good one. I hope I can update sometime. I almost used Elton John's 'your song' for this fic, but I just like the luckiest so much, and the first stanza really fits Ron. So I hope you enjoyed, please review! PLEASE! AND PLEASE DON'T BE BRIEF! I love the long reviews, it's a confidence builder! Have a nice day(  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
